powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X16: Dangerous Women
Dangerous Women is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers X-Energy and the ninety-sixth episode of the Destiny Shard saga. It is the precursor to the Energy Shard Arc. Summary After Masquerade and her monster kidnap all of the men and boys in Rosebud, its up to Kezia, Amarie, Emilia, and Phoebe to save the day. Plot Kezia and Amarie are at the mall, just kinda taking this fine Saturday in stride. They make their way back to the car and talk. "The end of the school year is coming up real fast Amarie. How's your semester been so far?" Kezia asks. "Different, that's for sure. First time I've been away from home for this long. But I've never been around people who don't want to harm anyone." "What about being a ranger? I've never even asked how you feel about that." Kezia prods. Amarie squints a little, and sees something in the distance. It's a strange woman with a parade of men following her! "What the..." Kezia says. "Must be Psychos!" Amarie says. The two run that way and approach the woman. "Who are you?" Amarie asks. "Are you with Psychos?" Kezia adds. The Men behind the Woman are all hypnotized by something. They move in complete unison have the same cold, dead eyes. "Ah, Kezia and Amarie, how nice of you to find me here!" She transforms into a monstrous bee formed monster, and introduces her self. "I am Queen Bee, the Man Charmer! All of you non males shall be destroyed!" She then attacks them with a bee strike. They jump ahead of them, and attack her. She then commands the men to attack for her, and the stampede of men run right through the two girls. The men then are lead into the mall, and ransack it of resources such as diamonds, metals, circuit boards, and the tech in the mall itself. "What could Psychos be planning?" Kezia asks. "If I know my mom, this scheme is her doing. Not Psychos." Amarie says. Lo and behold, Masquerade is behind this plan. "I really hope this plan works Masquerade." Bulkmeister snarls in jest. "You say that as if anything you've come up with has succeeded so far. Sit down and let my plan go through." Masquerade says. "She has a point." Psychos says. "Adrian adapts very well to my schemes. It's time for something a little different." On the monitor, Queen Bee and her stampede raid the mall. Back at the base, Adrian continues to think about and actively search for Harold Avery. Kezia and Amarie arrive and explain the situation to the others. Apparently, a pack of men has been doing this for the last three days, as Adrian reads about it in the newspaper. "These men are crazed and attack anything at will." Adrian reads. "Well, at least now we know whats up with that though." Brian says. As soon as he says that, the Soul Awakener detects Queen Bee attacking a beach. The rangers are off... Meanwhile, Derek watches Psychos. He picks up the magnum stone and begins to grimace with the energy ejecting off from it. Paxton Jeffers walks in and sees this as well. "What's this?" He whispers to Derek. "It'ss Psssychoss. Now and again, he just goess to touch the Magnum Sstone." "How long has this been going on?" "The lassst 3 weekss have been like thisss. I only wonder what he'ssss doing." Derek replies. Psychos finishes and walks out. The two underlings begin to speculate as to what Psychos was doing. As the Rangers arrive, Queen Bee taunts them, but not the girls... "You boys are nothing before my power! Now face my fury!" She says. "Not gonna happen Bee! IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Brian says. "AURA X-CHANGE" Brian and Tyler first attack Queen Bee, followed by Niko and Amos. They use the X-Staffs and X-Sabers, but she is deceptively strong. Kezia and Amarie try to attack, but Queen Bee ignores them. Strange. Suddenly, all of the Stampede Men arrive, and attack the rangers, restraining the Boys. Somehow, Ken Albazati and Miles Morgan are also in the group! "Ken?" Amos says. "Miles?" Tyler asks. "Now that I have you right where I want you, become part of my hive!" Queen Bee then hypnotizes the 4 of them, making them part of the clan. Phantasma and Masquerade then enter through the Star Orb, and meet Amarie and Kezia. "My little Mimi, it's been a while has it not?" Masquerade says. "I knew you were behind this Mom!" "What have you done to Brian and the others?!" Kezia says "That's for you to wonder AFTER Psychos rules this world. Getting all four of your Men away from your base was a lot easier than I thought it would be." "Base?" Kezia asks. "Yes, 'Base'. Let me say, your base will be lacking something strong when you go back. Face it girls, its over. You've lost." Phantasma, Queen Bee, and Masquerade then teleport away through the Star Pocket. All of the men, including Brian, Niko, Amos, Tyler, Ken, and Miles are teleported away as well. "Drat!" Kezia yells as she smashes the grown with her fist. Amarie looks into the distance, knowing she'll have to face her to save the others. But first, they have to address the threat on the homeland.... Emilia calls the two, and Queen Bee is attacking the school as well. She takes all of the male students, along with Adrian himself... "This, Bee woman has come in and taken all the dudes here!" Phoebe screams into the intercom. "What?" Kezia says in panic. The two run all the way back to the base. "They're trying to take the Soul Awakener!" Emilia says. She tries to beat back Queen Bee and Phantasma, but they overpower her. But the Soul Awakener grows in power. It shoots them away, as it exhausts all of its power. The villains retreat back. In The Living Room, Queen Bee puts her slaves to work. Psychos reveals the plan: They are going to create a tracker, for the Energy Shard... Meanwhile, Emilia, Kezia, and Amarie take head of the carnage. "She took all of them.." Emilia says. "Every last one of them. Kezia says. "What should we do now? With 4 rangers gone down the drain, we're sitting ducks!" Phoebe says in panic. "Calm down. Phoebe, we'll be alright. We just gotta think of something together. Between the 4 of us, we'll save the day." Amarie assures. "You have a plan already?" Phoebe asks. "You could say that." Amarie says with a smile. "You see, I used to work for Psychos, and he never took back the company car..." Meanwhile, Queen Bee's colony of men quickly construct a massive machine. Masquerade's plan is coming to completion. But as she approaches, Queen Bee begins to twitch. "Bee! What's the problem?" Masquerade asks. "I detect two more Men on the scene! I-I muct capture them!" She says. She flies out of The Living Room ''and chases the two down. She then hypnotizes them, winning the two over. She leads them back to ''The Living Room. Emilia and Phoebe watch from the base. Phase 1 of the plan worked. The "Men" are actually Kezia and Amarie. They have pretended to be men to get to this point. They need intel on what's going on. "Alright Kezia, when we figure out what's up, I'm going to deal with the machine. You save the guys." Amarie says. "Got it." They arrive. They are off. They hear of what the plan is. "The Energy Shard? We need to find Adrian quickly!" Kezia thinks. Emilia and Phoebe configure the Soul Awakener to Emilia's mind, ready for Amarie's call Hours go by... Kezia finally finds Adrian, and breaks through to him. She reveals the plan to him, much to his shock. "The Energy Shard? The know of it as well?" Adrian says. Queen Bee buzzes by, forcing the two to pretend to work. "Then we have to let it go to comepletion." Adrian surmises. "WHAT? We cant let them know of its location!" Kezia says with some confusion. "But WE must know where it is. Trust, its better for us to know. As soon as its up, only then shall we destroy this machine." Amarie finds the other rangers and students, and corrals them together. Upon completion, Adrian is able to activate the machine, and snatch the location, of the Energy Shard. Queen Bee notices this and goes to see it herself, but Kezia and Amarie throw X-Sabers at the device, destroying the machine. "WHAT? WHO DID THIS?" Queen Bee says in anger. Amarie and Kezia take off their costumes. "Surprise!" Kezia taunts. Amarie uses her phone and siganls to Emilia and Phoebe. Emilia then uses her telepathy to snap through to all of the captured men. "What the, what is this place?" Niko asks. "That's besides the point. We saved you is all you need to know." "YOU CURR WOMEN! YOU'VE DISTURBED MY HIVE!" Queen Bee yells. "Can it Bee! IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Amarie and Kezia order. "AURA X-CHANGE" The team victoriously destroys the machine and save the men there. Amarie and Kezia finish off Queen Bee using the Ram Hammer Mjolnir and King Arthur's Broadsword. "CURSE YOU TWO! MY HIVE WILL LIVE FOREVER!" Queen Bee screams as she dies. Amarie touches Amos for a second to absorb his invisibility. She slips away and gets to the Room of her mom. There, Psychos reveals his intentions. "Amathyst, time is running out. And it's all my fault." "You couldn't have known that would happen. If not you, then someone else would have beaten you to it. And they most definately could not save our people." "You may be right. But I still have put our people in Jeopardy. I thought by using the Magnum Stone, I would be saving our people. Instead, I've only called HER to come." Amarie thinks to herself "What is going on?" "If push comes to shove, we might have to tell Adrian and the Rangers." "Then that would mean working with Adrian. And that would only lead to certain doom. Everything he touches dies." Suddenly, Amarie becomes visable. Psychos detects this, and tosses a couch at her. Amathyst, upon seeing her, transforms back into Masquerade, ready to attack. "Amarie? You've returned to the right side?" Psychos asks. "WHAT is coming for us." "That is not for you to know, Mimi." Masquerade says. "TELL ME NOW! WHAT DID YOU DO?" "ENOUGH! I WILL NOT BE TALKED TO LIKE THAT BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Psychos levitates Amarie and tosses her out from the terrace. "And to make sure you don't remember this meeting..." Psychos grabs Amarie's arm, stealing her knowledge. His power outclasses her absorption, leaving her knocked out. "You didn't have to knock her out." Masquerade softly says.. "She'll get in the way of what we're trying to do. I can't risk that." He then stands upon the terrace and uses his full power of Telepathy. He taps into all of the rangers around, searching for SOMEONE to have seen the location of the Energy Shard. He finds Adrian. Upon learing of the location, he then mindwipes Adrian of that memory. "You will not beat me this time Chau. I will not let it happen this time!" He says. Psychos then tosses Amarie to the rangers and leaves. Elsewhere, Queen Bee grows. She is promptly defeated by the Super X-Energy Megazord and the Tiger Energy Megazord. As the team returns, and society returns to normal, Kezia jokes about how they worked better without the dudes. "Oh yeah, you never got to answer my question about being a ranger!" Kezia says. "Honestly? Everything..." Debuts *Queen Bee Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' *Lesson 24: Women's Day (Seishinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers X-Energy